1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual mechanical leg-stepping power generating apparatus, in particularly to an apparatus having left and right leg pedals installed on a bicycle for generating electric power by using a user's leg power to drive the pedals, a power generator shaft and a power generator, and supplying the electric power for the use of an automobile lamp, a warning lamp, an illumination lamp, a mobile phone charger, a global positioning system (GPS), a driving recorder, a cooler, a thermal box or any other electric power driven device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, bicycles serve as transportation means as well as fitness equipments, and thus becoming popular, and a bicycle is driven by a rider's applying forces on leg pedals of the bicycle, such that a chain drives the wheels to rotate in order to move the bicycle forward. However, this force applying method may exhaust the rider easily, particularly the rider's front thigh muscles and leg muscles, not only affecting the rider's durability, but also affecting the riding speed.
Since thigh muscle is one of the most powerful muscles of human beings as well as a base of forces of the whole body, therefore if hamstring muscles are pressed appropriately for stepping on the pedals of the bicycle for changing the potential energy, then the load exerted onto the front thigh muscle, so as to improve the rider's riding speed and durability and facilitate the loading of the thigh muscle and calf muscle. If the force pressed onto the thigh muscles is used as the kinetic energy, and the kinetic energy is converted into electric energy, the electric energy can be supplied to an automobile lamp, a warning lamp, an illumination lamp, a mobile phone charger, a global positioning system (GPS), a driving recorder, a cooler, a thermal box or any other electric power driven device electric power.